Percy Jackson and The Real World
by The Cake Always Lies
Summary: Percy Jackson faces his biggest challenge yet, the real world. In this world, there are no monsters, just fangirls. In this world, he is no hero, just another fictional character. Ten years he spent in our boring world but how did he get back and why is here? Only his new friends can help, but he will do anything to get back home and to see Annabeth again.


**Hey! Welcome to my story, this is the first chapter and takes place after The Last Olympian. I had this idea for a while I couldn't decide between Luke or Percy but someone I know picked Percy so here we go. Enjoy.**

* * *

I raced dHalf-Blood Hill at full speed, my body having little control. Towards the bottom, my eyes were blinded by the bright light that seemed to engulf me, throwing me backward. "Annabeth?" I squeaked as my back came into contact with something hard, winding me. I expected to open my green eyes to see the Gods laughing or maybe a monster breathing down my neck but instead, I found myself in darkness. I wondered if it was the underworld but when I reached out my hands, I could feel hard, cold walls, I was in some sort of box. As I backed away from the wall, my arm brushed against a web, a small spider I could not see scurried down my bare hands and onto the wall I was using to steady myself. Every step was met with what felt like shoes, my own converse shoes getting caught in them and almost tripping me up. Towards the other end of the box, where a small slither of light was making it's way through, I came into contact with a broom and what felt like a hoover. I jumped slightly as the broom catered against the wall, arousing a scurry of movement from outside. "Who is there?" a male voice asked, earning a smile from me. Assuming I was back in Camp, I charged at the wall with a crack in it, pushing open the two doors that formed it. However, when the doors swung open, I realized I was nowhere near Camp.

The first person I noticed was a small, pale, white boy with dyed blonde hair who screamed at my entranced, turning and running towards the emergency fire escape. I opened my mouth to speak to him when a blur flew at me from the side, screaming as they did so. I lept out of the way, just in time as the black, metal bat the attacker used cracked the slate tiles on the floor. The blonde girl who wheeled it looked up at me, her eyes full of anger as she charged at me again, clearly not used to using a bat. As she went to swing the bat again, I grab the weapon and threw it across the room, the girl with it. As the blue-eyed girl crashed into the wall, she mumbled a few curse words directed at me.

"Connor!" A voice called out. I turned to see the blonde haired boy prying open the fire escape and running down the stairwell screaming. "Jack, ring the police-"

"No, wait-" I didn't have time to explain myself as a curly haired boy raced into the room, a small gun in his hand. I screamed and dived behind the breakfast counter as he fired bullet after bullet after me. Only when I was hidden from view did I notice that it was simply a air pistol, not a real gun. When the brunette boy rounded the corner, I kicked out, kicking him in the shin and pushing him over the counter and onto the floor.

I took my chance as the girl was starting to get up to run out of the kitchen and down the clean, white hallway. I looked like I was back in my apartment building with room after room, lined up after each other. I passed one where a small plump man was laid on bed, watching WWE. He glanced up at me and gave a small sigh. "There is an intruder or something, I would be careful," he stated before going back to his TV. I raised an eyebrow at the man but quickly raced towards the first empty room and dived inside. I locked the door behind me and relaxed as I looked around.

The room was painted white along with all the furniture but all the bedding and photo frames were a light, sky blue or yellow. The three quarter bed was covered in teddies that by the looks of it varied in age. On the wall were many photos of the girl who attacked me with a bat but there were three drawings I didn't recognize, aside from the middle one, he looked familiar. Aside from that, it looked like a normal teenagers room, bookshelves, laptop, work books-

"What is your name?" a female voice asked in a British accent, a metallic tapping on the door, it must have been the girl with the bat.

"Percy Jackson," I said calmly as I moved to the window, looking out over a vast city where the buildings looked rather old and outdated compared to New York.

"Like the book character-" the voice was quickly shushed by the girl, the tapping on the door starting again.

"Percy, why are you in my room?"

"I don't know, you were the one trying to kill with me a bat," I sighed, looking for anything outside the window or the room that would give me a hint to where I currently was.

The tapping on the door ceased and the girl cleared her throat. "Well, you were the one who was hiding in our broom room," there were a few seconds of silence before the girl started laughing. "That rhymes, broom room-"

"Nat," a boy snapped from the other side of the door.

"Oh, sorry...how old are you Percy?" It took me a few moments to answer this but I came to the conclusion they were about as deadly as a rabbit.

"Sixteen, you?"

Her voice clearly softened after this, I went from being an intruder to a frightened kid hiding in her room. "I am nineteen, Aaron, the one with the gun, he is twenty, Connor...wherever he is, is twenty-one and Jack is nineteen, same as me," she said, so fast it took a few moments to register what she was saying.

"That's nice," I replied, taking notice of the University of Lincoln jumper that was hung up on her door.

"Do you want some food, Percy?" she asked, her voice much more tender that it was before, she might not even try to hit me with the bat for a while.

* * *

I sat in the kitchen eating my scrambled eggs with care like I expected a monster to jump out at me, or maybe that was the pile of egg shell I had next to me. "I am not a good cook," Nat said between humming to Knock On Wood that played on the radio and drinking a strange, blue drink. As I pulled a small bit of shell from my mouth, the curly haired boy, Aaron, entered the room, snatched the drink of Nat and poured the contents down the sink. The pale blonde girl scowled at him as he did so, lifting her legs up and placing her black combat boots on the chair next to her.

"You are not allowed them, you know that right?" he asked the tall girl who chewed the inside her mouth before giving a small nod. "Then stop buying it," he laughed. I raised an eyebrow and swallowed a thankfully shell-less mouthful of food.

"Whats up with blue drinks?"

"They send her off the roof, unless you are willing to put up with a sleepless night, constant babbling and bouncing off the roof then be my guest, feed her it by the bucket load," he sighed, leaning against the cooker and as he drunk from a dragon mug that held steaming tea.

"Why is that?" I questioned already expecting the answer.

"ADHD," the blonde girl with a shrug.

"Dyslexia too?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. The girl gave a large smile as she nods quickly, at least she was taking pride in it. "Huh, so are you two dating?" I said as a new song came on the radio.

"Dating," they said in unison before quickly turning to each with mischievous smiles "eyyy," they both chaired pointing to each other. I gave a soft smile, turning back to the blonde girl.

"My girlfriend is protective like that too," I said to her as she shuffled on her chair to the music.

"Aw, what is her name, kid?" she asked.

"Annabeth." this seemed to have a negative reaction as Aaron scoffed while and Nat's smile dropped.

"So you are called Percy Jackson and your girlfriend is Annabeth?...is her last name Chase by any chance?" she asked, mimicking my earlier actions by cocking her head to the side. I gave a nod and she glanced up at her boyfriend and scowled at him.

"Well, I have heard good things, I am sure she is nice." the fact she knew Annabeth's full name made me feel uneasy so I quickly rose to my feet and excused myself from the table. Upon asking for the bathroom, Nat pointed me to the one in her bedroom and left me alone. The second she was gone and the door was locked, I pulled out Riptied from my pocket. However, when I pulled the cap off, he remained a simple pen. I repeated the action twenty more times before I came to the conclusion that he was broken.

I laid on Nat's bed, becoming uneasy as I looked at the photos on her wall again. I did not think that the people in this place where monsters but they seemed to know Annabeth. I even wondered if this was a British version of Camp Half Blood, with Nat having ADHD and Dyslexia but none of them showed any other signs of being Demi-Gods.

As I wracked my brains for a solution to my problem, wishing Annabeth was here, I recognised the painting on the wall. I should have done it sooner. Sunglasses, short black hair, the black coat and the vulture perched on his shoulder. "Ares?" I mumbled under my breath as I sat up. I didn't recognize the other two, some boy with a tool belt and some blonde dude cutting open a teddy, freak. I casted my eyes to a glass of water on the window ledge that held a small bunch of bluebells. I focused on the water, trying to move it anyway I could but after five minutes, the water stayed the same.

The door creaked open and Nat walked in, taking off her black hoodie and throwing in on the bed as she watched me. "You alright kid?" she asked before humming along to the song played. As I looked up at her, my eye caught sight on something unsettling on the bookshelf above Nat's bed. There, looking right back at me were five books, all of different colours that all read Percy Jackson. Lightning Thief, Sea of Monsters, Titans Curse, The Battle of the Labyrinth and The Last Olympian by someone called Rick Riordan. There were six more books after the ones with my name on them by the same author, Two even about Apollo, apparently. Everything pieced together after that, how Nat knew Annabeth, why they laughed at my name being Percy Jackson. I was a book!

And that's kids is how I had a breakdown to My Sharona by The Knack as it played on the radio and Nat attempted to cover it. Nothing compared the ten years I was going to be forced to spend in this world of no monsters, Gods, Demi-gods, where ADHD was nothing more than a mental illness. I can tell you one thing, you all live in a very boring world.

* * *

 **So this is a story about Percy being stuck in our world for TEN YEARS. No Annabeth where he is nothing more than a fictional character.**

 **What do you think to his current houseguests, Nat, Aaron, Jack, and Connor? Do you have any theories about what is going to happen? I would love to hear your thoughts!**

 **Songs mentioned: The Knack: My Sharona**

 **Amii Stewart: Knock on Wood.**

 **Art By: Viria**


End file.
